Patti Deutsch
| birth_place = Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Voice actress, comedian | years_active = 1968–2013 | spouse = | children = 3 }} Patricia "Patti" Deutsch Ross (December 16, 1943 – July 26, 2017) was an American voice actress and comedian. In the 1970s, she was a frequent panelist on Match Game and Tattletales. ''Match Game'' Deutsch was a semi-regular celebrity panelist on Match Game. She became a fixture in the number six seat. She appeared as a guest on the new GSN interstitial program GSN Live on March 7, 2008. On the 2009 GSN Game Show Awards, Deutsch, along with frequent panelists Joyce Bulifant and Nancy Dussault, accepted an award on behalf of Match Game, as the original host (Gene Rayburn) was deceased, as were original regular panelists Charles Nelson Reilly and Brett Somers. Voice and television work In the 1980s, Deutsch did voice-over work on Hanna Barbera's The Smurfs and in the 1990s Capitol Critters cartoon series. She provided the voice for Mrs. Dave, the mother of Dr. Dave, on the popular Nickelodeon cartoon As Told by Ginger. During the early years of the show The Electric Company, Deutsch did voice work for some of the vignette cartoons with actor and show writer Paul Dooley. Her later work included Monsters, Inc. and The Emperor's New Groove. She appeared in Grandpa Goes to Washington, which ran for about four months in 1978. She made a cameo appearance in the 1983 movie Mr. Mom, playing The Deli Girl. Deutsch appeared a few times on The Merv Griffin Show. Improv and later career Deutsch was a member of the improvisational comedy group Ace Trucking Company. |page=253 | title='From Beautiful Downtown Burbank': A Critical History of Rowan and Martin's Laugh-In, 1968–1973|last=Erickson|first=Hal|authorlink=Hal Erickson (author)|year=2000|isbn=978-0786407668| publisher=McFarland & Company}} Fellow members of Ace included Bill Saluga and Fred Willard. It was during this time that Patti met her husband, Donald Ross. Deutsch was a regular performer on Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In in its latter seasons (where she worked with future Match Game panelist Richard Dawson) and This Is Tom Jones. She did commercials for M&M Meat Shops, a Canadian food retailer. Personal life Deutsch married comedy writer Donald Ross in 1968. They had three children, Max, Lee and Alexis. She occasionally appeared on both Match Game and Tattletales with her husband. Deutsch died of cancer on July 26, 2017, in Los Angeles, at age 73. Her husband died on June 1, 2018. Selected filmography Film *''Dynamite Chicken'' (1971) – herself with The Ace Trucking Company *''Mr. Mom'' (1983) – Deli Girl *''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) – Lucy 2 (voice) *''Tarzan'' (1999) – Tantor's Mother *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' (2000) – Rainbow Face #2 (voice) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) – waitress (voice) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) – (voice) *''Kronk's New Groove'' (2005) – waitress (voice) *''Happily N'Ever After'' (2006) – (voice) *''Immigrants'' (2008) - Greta Knight (English version, voice) Television *''This Is Tom Jones'' (1969-1971) – regular performer with The Ace Trucking Company *''Rowan and Martin's Laugh-In'' (1972–1973) – regular performer *''Match Game'' (1973–1979) – frequent panelist *''Tattletales'' (1974–1978, 1982–1984) – frequent panelist *''Capitol Critters'' (1992) – Trixie *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (1999) - Clan Hyena *''The Berenstain Bears'' (2003–2004) – additional voices *''The 100 Most Unexpected TV Moments'' (2005) – herself *''The Emperor's New School'' (2007-2008) – Mata, the Lunch Lady References External links * * Category:1943 births Category:2017 deaths Category:Actresses from Pittsburgh Category:American television personalities Category:American voice actresses Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses